Vida nueva
by Riux
Summary: Cinco años después de lo sucedido en Myojo, Tokaku y Haru empiezan una vida juntas; Tokaku sigue dedicándose al negocio de asesinato junto con Kaiba, Haru sigue con sus estudios universitarios. Una mañana de sábado durante el desayuno, Haru le dice a Tokaku que quiere tener un hijo con ella, y le dice que lo pensara, pero un error la hace tomar una decisión inesperada
1. Capitulo 1

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Tokaku despertó justo cuando el ruido de la alarma del despertador llego a sus oídos interrumpiendo su tan preciado descanso, ¡y aun siendo sábado!, día en el cual no tiene que trabajar. Irritada por el infernal sonido de aquel aparato del demonio extendió el brazo fuera de la comodidad de su cama y lo apago antes de que el ruido la hiciera querer lanzarlo por la ventana en dirección a la calle para que lo aplastara el primer carro que pasara, y es que escuchar el mismo pitido todas las mañanas a la misma hora la estaba empezando a hartar. Bostezo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y el cabello en su intento por acostumbrar su visión a la tenue luz que entraba por las cortinas de la habitación. Miro al otro lado de la cama, una ligera sonrisa se asomo en su rostro cuando vio a su querida novia, Ichinose Haru, dormida a su lado con sus manos aferradas a su brazo y la cabeza escondida en su hombro. Desde que Haru se graduó de la Clase Negra y les entregaron los diplomas a cada una de las asesinas las dos comenzaron a vivir juntas en un departamento que Kaiba, su antiguo maestro, les otorgo con la condición de que Tokaku continuara trabajando para él, pero ahora como asesino a sueldo, y aunque la peli azul hubiese preferido otra cosa, si lo pensaba bien, era lo único que sabía hacer y por nada del mundo dejaría que Haru saliera a buscar trabajo dentro de los interminables peligros de la ciudad. No señor, ella debía terminar sus estudios y dedicarse a algo que la hiciera feliz en el futuro, como toda persona normal haría. De hecho estaba estudiando para maestra o algo así junto con una clase adicional de biología, curso que ella quiso tomar porque le recordaba y quería hacerle honor al pobre profesor de Myojo, Mizorogi-sensei.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, la noche anterior tuvo que cumplir otro pedido de Kaiba y cuando llego a casa estaba que se moría de cansancio y apenas si alcanzo a quitarse el saco del traje, la corbata y los zapatos para luego desplomarse en su cama junto a Haru, quien como siempre la recibió con cariño nada mas entro al departamento. El trabajo era pesado y a veces complicado, pero por lo menos Kaiba le daba un sueldo decente además de que la dejaban con los fines de semana libres y así podía pasar más tiempo con su pareja quien por cierto aun no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que Tokaku siguiese dedicándose a asesinar. De repente a la mente de la asesina llego el recuerdo de una vez durante sus primeras misiones, se había enfrentado a un ladrón que intento robarle información a la organización para la que ella trabajaba, creyó que sería fácil enfrentarlo pero el desgraciado había ido armado hasta los dientes y llego al departamento con su traje manchado en sangre, un ojo morado, heridas por todos lados y una gran herida en la cabeza, y por supuesto que Haru casi se la come viva en cuanto la vio llegar en esas condiciones diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado, que debía dejarlo porque no quería perderla o que le daba miedo que terminara con heridas más graves que le provocaran la muerte. Al final tuvo que calmarla diciendo que todo estaría bien, y nada más, después de todo Azuma Tokaku nunca fue buena con las palabras de consuelo.

Salió del baño vestida con una blusa holgada, un par de pantalones y una toalla sobre su cabeza, después su nariz no tardó en captar el delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina e inconscientemente la hizo sonreír, reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte: curry. Y no era cualquier curry.

Entro a la cocina guiándose por el tararear del desconocido canto proveniente de aquella zona. Sus desarrollados sentidos de asesino le permitían escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido emitido por su pareja. Entro sigilosamente a la cocina asegurándose de no ser escuchada, y ahí estaba ella, tan linda, tan dulce, tan radiante y alegre ¿Cómo es si quiera posible que un asesino como ella tuviese tan linda relación con aquel ángel tan inocente que ni siquiera debería saber lo que significa la palabra asesinar? No importaba. De hecho, nada le importaba cuando estaba con ella, a ella que en nombre de todos los dioses juro proteger con su propia vida, porque para Tokaku eso significaba amar a alguien; proteger a esa persona importante con todas tus fuerzas y dar hasta la última gota de sangre para su bienestar era su definición perfecta de "amor".

Con cautela el asesino se acerco a su pareja por detrás, el silencio era una de sus especialidades y no le fue problema llegarle a la chica de sorpresa abrazándola por detrás provocando que diera un saltillo de la impresión para después dejar salir un par de risillas provocadas por la acción de su amante.

-Buenos días, Tokaku-san –Dijo la pelirroja estirando un poco el cuello para darle un beso en los labios al asesino.

-Buen día, Haru –Respondió la aludida recargando su mentón en el hombro de la menor.

-¿Dormiste bien? – La otra asintió, sin decir palabra— Me alegro, te veías muy cansada cuando llegaste a casa en la noche. Por cierto, no tienes heridas graves, ¿verdad? —Agrego la pelirroja, visiblemente preocupada.

-Solo un par de moretones sin importancia. No es nada de qué preocuparse —La peli azul entonces libero a la otra chica de su agarre para dirigirse al pequeño comedor cubierto por un mantel blanco.

La pelirroja suspiro, su novia nunca le daba importancia a sus heridas y le preocupaba que solo dijera eso para que no se preocupara más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando la veía irse a una misión. Tenía en cuenta que era un asesino elite, casi nadie podía herirla a tal punto de que necesitara una atención medica profesional, pero no por eso su trabajo dejaba de ser un peligro para las dos.

-¿Paso algo interesante en mi ausencia? –Inquirió Azuma.

-Oh no, nunca pasa nada interesante cuando Tokaku-san no está en casa conmigo. Me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntas — Decía la chica mientras colocaba dos platos de curry a la mesa y un par de tazas de café para sentarse a comer.

-Si quieres podemos hacer algo hoy, Haru –Sugirió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de comida a la boca— Es fin de semana, tenemos tiempo para todo.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Creo que hoy estoy de humor para soportar a la sociedad, además tienes razón, hace mucho que no salimos y no quiero escuchar rumores inventados de que te tengo secuestrada o alguna de esas patrañas sin sentido que la gente inventa.

Haru sonrió. El ligero desprecio que Tokaku sentía por la sociedad siempre le había parecido "tierno" y propio en ella.

-Lo haces por mi seguridad, y lo entiendo. Tokaku-san siempre se preocupara por el bienestar de Haru –Expreso sonriente— Aunque sería buena idea que ya no lo hicieras, ya nadie ha intentado matarme desde que me gradúe de la Clase Negra.

-Ya lo sé, pero si algún enemigo de la organización se entera de nuestra relación intentaran secuestrarte para perjudicarme y por eso… – Hizo una pausa esperando que la chica terminara la frase que tantas veces le había repetido.

-Por eso nadie debe saber que trabajas para Kaiba y su organización.

Azuma asintió concentrándose de nuevo en su comida sin percatarse que la pelirroja quería seguir conversando. Ichinose quería hablar con Tokaku acerca de un tema que habían analizado hace mucho, un tema especial que a ella le emocionaba pero su pareja no compartía ese mismo interés. Era algo delicado y eso lo tenía en cuenta, pero en verdad deseaba compartir eso con su amada novia, sobre todo ahora que vivían juntas, en una casa propia, sin ningún tipo de problemas –a excepción de los peligros que corría Tokaku, pero eso era otra cosa— Suspiró tratando de reunir el valor que necesitaría para hacerle frente a su pareja, ya juraba oír la orquesta de palabras que se le vendrían encima nada mas abriera la boca, aunque no perdía nada intentándolo.

-Etto… Tokaku-san –Le llamo mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos a causa de los nervios.

-¿Si? –Respondió, más concentrada en el plato de curry que en otra cosa ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué su Haru cocinaba tan bien?

-Me preguntaba si ya habías pensado en lo de hace unos días.

-¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja quien de pronto se arrepintió por haber sacado ese tema, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y si se atrevía a pedirle a Tokaku que lo olvidara de todas formas tendría que hablar a sabiendas que ocultarle un secreto era toda una misión imposible ¿En verdad no se acordaba? Bueno eso era de esperarse, su empleo no le daba mucho tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no implicara apuñalar o dispararle a alguien, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo entendía y al mismo tiempo la preocupaba.

Respiro hondo y lo soltó de golpe evitando por completo la profunda mirada azul clavada en ella.

-¿Has pensado en tener un hijo conmigo?

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su novia escupiendo el café que apenas si había probado yéndose para atrás con todo y silla haciendo temblar la mesa.

-… ¿Tokaku-san?

Mientras tanto en el suelo el asesino todavía estaba tratando de procesar la pregunta que acababan de hacerle. Había olvidado que hace unos meses Haru había estado muy rara, y cuando le pregunto si algo andaba mal ella le contesto que quería tener un hijo. En ese momento la pobre Tokaku tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no terminar como ahora. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza la idea de comenzar una familia así de repente, por lo mismo pensó que Haru estaba acelerándose mucho en ese aspecto, ¡si todavía ni se casaban! –aunque no faltaba mucho— En fin, luego de salir de ese shock no tuvo otra opción mas que decirle que se lo pensaría más adelante. También estaba el asunto de que todavía eran muy jóvenes para asumir tanta responsabilidad, y por fortuna Haru lo entendió; sin embargo, nuevamente la misma idea le volvía a cruzar por la cabeza. Eso, para Tokaku, significaba un problema.

Recuperándose del mini-infarto que su pareja le dio se levanto del suelo, acomodo la silla y volvió a sentarse percatándose de que su amada pelirroja aun esperaba su respuesta. Azuma suspira, pensaba que se había librado de esa pero al parecer tendría que decepcionar a Ichinose una vez más, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero por el momento eso era lo correcto.

-Haru, creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto – Dijo mientras limpiaba con una servilleta los rastros de café que escupió de la impresión.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad quiero saber si lo has considerado, solo eso. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, Tokaku.

-No entiendo porque adelantarnos tanto. Apenas vas a la mitad de tus estudios y ni siquiera somos un matrimonio.

-Dudo que eso importe mucho, para formar una familia solo es necesario amarse los unos con los otros, quererse y cuidarse. Protegerse, pero por sobre todo amarse…, y yo te amo, Tokaku– Una amplia sonrisa acompaño cada palabra que salió de la boca de Haru, y Tokaku, conmovida, opto por también sonreír ligeramente para ella, para expresarle sin necesidad de palabras que ella también la amaba con locura.

Los cinco años, y poco más, que llevaba relacionada con ella han sido definitivamente los mejores de su vida. La experiencia de amar y ser amado era algo tan maravilloso que ni siquiera un asesino a sangre fría, como lo fue, y como lo era ella podía negar. Decidir pasar el resto de su vida a lado de la pelirroja fue la mejor decisión de su vida, aun si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente. Amaba a Haru tanto como adoraba comer curry –y vaya que era mucho decir—, y cuando llegara el momento seguramente amaría a su hijo o hija tanto como a ella.

Tokaku se levanto de la mesa y camino al otro lado, más específicamente a donde se encontraba su pareja, y antes de que la pelirroja dijera algo Azuma la había besado. Ichinose sonrío y correspondió a Tokaku, quien puso una mano en la mejilla de ella para mantener el contacto un momento más y Haru para entonces había pasado su mano a la nuca de la peliazul para profundizar el beso. Paso alrededor de un minuto y por fin separaron sus bocas para recuperar un poco el aliento, acto seguido el asesino abrazo a su novia recargando su cabeza en el hombro de esta, meciéndose ligeramente de izquierda a derecha al mismo tiempo en que susurraba al oído de su amada:

-Haru, te prometo que si todo sale bien en un año, nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo.

Ichinose, casi instantáneamente, se aparto para mirar a su pareja con los ojos brillando de esperanza y alegría.

-¿¡En serio, Tokaku-san!?

Azuma sonrió. Al final de todo, la felicidad de Haru era lo único que le importaba

-Te lo prometo.

Y de pura alegría, Haru se lanzo sobre ella para volver a besarla.

**¡Hola gente!**

**Ok, llevo desaparecida de esta página mucho tiempo y declaro oficial mi regreso con la publicación de este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten conforme se vaya desarrollando y dejen sus comentarios, porque eso seria HER-MO-SO. Bueno, tal vez me digne en continuar la historia. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Vida Nueva.**

**Capitulo 2**

La pareja paseaba por las calles de la ciudad observando todo a su alrededor por si encontraban algo interesante dentro de la pequeña zona, aunque Haru –aun después de haber caminado por esas calles muchas otras veces— se alegraba con cada cosa que veía. Su novia, por su parte, solo se dignaba en mantener en su rostro la faceta de seriedad y desinterés que la caracterizaba en toda su gloria. Esa parte de la ciudad casi siempre era igual, era una de las zonas más tranquilas que había por el alrededor y la que a Tokaku le pareció mas apta para comenzar de nuevo. La mayoría de la gente era muy amable, tranquila y cortes, poco se escuchaba sobre robos o accidentes causados por alguna idiotez por parte de inconscientes buenos para nada.

Se la habían pasado fuera desde las dos de la tarde, cuando decidieron salir a comer juntas, y regresar al departamento no les había parecido la mejor idea. Hacía mucho tiempo que no habían podido salir juntas debido a asuntos de ambas; Haru con la universidad tenía que asumir responsabilidades como la tarea, el estudio y proyectos con los que su novia a veces le ayudaba con lo que no entendía. El trabajo de Tokaku tampoco le permitía aprovechar mucho el tiempo en otras cosas, ser un asesino implicaba romperte los huesos en las misiones, por lo que cuando Haru tenía tiempo libre, Tokaku llegaba arrastrándose de dolor y cansancio. La pelirroja la ayudaba y cuidaba cuando estaba herida, entendía que estuviese indispuesta como para querer hacer algo porque las veces en las que la había visto llegar golpeada y sangrando eran momentos en los que por una fracción de segundo Ichinose creía que ella moriría en sus brazos.

-Oye Tokaku, ¿podemos ir al lago a ver la puesta de sol?

-¿Eh? ¿Lago? ¿Puesta de sol? No entiendo para que. Hay mucha gente a esta hora y por supuesto que no habrá lugar para sentarnos.

-¡Oh, vamos Tokaku-san!— Exclamo aferrándose al brazo de la chica.

-No

-¡Por favor! Sera solo por unos minutos, te prometo que no nos demoraremos mucho, ¿sí? Haru quiere ver la puesta de sol con Tokaku-san… Además sería muy romántico— Y aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, Azuma logro escuchar cada palabra de la oración.

-Tsk… Haru, deja ya esa tontería del romance.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Me estabas escuchando?— Dijo, un tanto apenada por haber sido descubierta por su pareja a quien nada se le podía escapar.

-Siempre lo hago.

El asesino reviso el viejo reloj de muñeca que Kaiba le regalo cuando entro en la organización –el ingrato ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de darle uno nuevo— Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco y el lago no estaba muy lejos, podían llegar a tiempo pero necesitarían apurarse. En invierno oscurecía más temprano de lo habitual. Resignada, la peli azul lanzo un suspiro indicándole a Ichinose que había ganado –de nuevo—

-Que sean solo unos minutos.

La chica le sonrío, beso su mejilla y acto seguido ambas caminaron en dirección al lago con la pelirroja recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante mientras que esta pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de ella, prácticamente matando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar a su dama. Haru era de ella, su novia, de nadie más, y no dudaría en romperle el cuello al primero que la tocara con dobles intenciones. Mínimo una semana en el hospital y al menos la mayor parte de la ciudad tenía en cuenta la experiencia de Tokaku en el arte de romper huesos y dejar ojos morados.

De hecho, hubo una vez en la que cuando fue a recoger a Haru a la universidad un chico se le acerco y creyendo que no era más que un compañero de clase lo dejo pasar. Pero en cuanto vio que su novia parecía sentirse incomoda y que el tipejo estaba más cerca de lo permitido, no tuvo de otra más que tomar medidas especiales para un caso tan especial como aquel. Lo último que Azuma supo de ese ingrato fue que termino internado en el hospital con la nariz y un brazo roto, y que estuvo adolorido por una semana y media. Tokaku no pudo evitar que la noticia le hiciera gracia, ¡si solo le había hecho una advertencia pequeña! Quién diría que los hombres fueran tan frágiles. Y por supuesto no faltaron las riñas de Haru y sus peticiones sobre ser menos agresiva, sin embargo su querida pelirroja bien sabia que eso era una tarea muy difícil.

Llegaron al lago justo a tiempo, el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse y según muchos rumores de por ahí, el lago se podía apreciar mas cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse. La peli azul no podía opinar igual, se trataba de un fenómeno natural completamente normal, pasaba todos los días, y el que se reflejara en un lago no lo hacía más especial de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, a Ichinose parecía gustarle compartir momentos así con ella al punto de considerarlos "románticos", palabra que por una razón u otra no encajaba con su personalidad.

Se sentaron en el césped, alejadas de la multitud, ya que como el asesino había predicho, todas las bancas estaban ocupadas por parejas, ancianos o familias que gustaban de disfrutar de aquel espectáculo natural.

Haru apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se aferro a su brazo. Su novia volteo a verla y entonces azul y rojo hacen contacto.

-La razón por la que me dijiste que querías venir aquí no era solamente para ver la puesta de sol, ¿verdad? Hay algo más— Dedujo el asesino.

La pelirroja sonrió. Una de las cosas que adoraba de su amada pareja era que a veces, con una sola mirada o con estar cerca de ella, podía deducir en un parpadeo todo lo que la agobiaba.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre el asunto de esta mañana— Azuma estaba por decir algo, mas Haru le impidió hablar— Se que hemos quedado en acuerdo y debemos esperar un año, pero sinceramente Tokaku… no siento que compartas el mismo deseo que yo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— En ese momento la toma de las manos. Ichinose la mira, sorprendida— Mira, no sé en qué demonios estas pensando pero escúchame bien; si tu anhelo es formar una familia conmigo yo personalmente me encargare de que así sea, y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir.

-¿Y cómo se que no cambiaras de opinión más adelante? Digo, no sé lo que pienses de los niños y tampoco si el hecho de adoptar a uno este en tus planes, y eso me preocupa. No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras solo porque a mí me gustaría.

-¡Nada de eso! El día en que nos hicimos novias te prometí que haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, y estas muy equivocada si crees que no quiero cuidar de un mocoso a tu lado. Es más, sería una experiencia única para mí, y no me importa si tengo que soportar lloriqueos, gritos y pañales apestosos.

De repente, tal vez por la emoción, los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y respiro profundo en su intento por controlarse.

-Oh, Tokaku… te amo tanto.

Casi rozando lo solemne el asesino dirige las manos de su amada a sus labios para plantear ahí un pequeño beso. Pego su frente con la de ella y limpio el par de lágrimas que se escaparon de los hermosos ojos rojos para después bajar su mirada hacia sus deliciosos labios. Inmediatamente Haru se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la peli azul y cerro sus ojos, esperando impaciente la reacción de la otra. Y segundos después siente suave el contacto de los labios ajenos contra los suyos en un ritmo que poco tarda en seguir a la perfección.

Tardan poco más de un minuto para separarse y cuando Haru abre los ojos se encuentra con la mirada y la sonrisa de Azuma, quien únicamente a ella le ha dado en varias ocasiones la oportunidad de ver. La acción, para ambas, fue como un sellamiento casto de su promesa.

-Eso fue muy lindo por parte de Tokaku-san— Dijo sonriente.

-Solo pretendía desmentir lo que no era verdad, y espero que haya quedado claro— La chica se cruza de brazos y coloca su mirada en otro lado, recuperando nuevamente su faceta fría y serena.

-Más que claro.

Justo en ese momento los colores en el cielo comenzaron a oscurecer haciendo que la joven pareja pusiera atención al alba que en cuestión de segundos pasaría a ser también crepúsculo. El sol poco a poco se escondía detrás de los edificios que conformaban la pequeña ciudad. Los colores reflejados en la cristalina agua del lago se veían tan hermosos y la tenue luz del ya durmiente sol le daban unos detalles exquisitos.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso bien, no fue totalmente una pérdida de tiempo esto de venir a ver el atardecer— Comento el asesino. Haru la mira confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo creías pérdida de tiempo, Tokaku-san?

-Un poco, si.

-¿Y porque decidiste venir entonces? Por lo general cuando no quieres hacer algo no lo haces.

-Simple. Quería complacerte durante el día para que en la noche me dejaras llevarte a la cama.

Probablemente fue la facilidad, seriedad e indiferencia con la que Azuma pronuncio esas palabras que provoco que el rostro de Haru se transformara de repente en un tomate gigante ¿Qué su novia no podría tener un poco mas de pudor en ese aspecto?

-¡Tokaku-san!

-¿Qué?— Dijo como si nada.

**¡Y aquí el segundo capitulo de este pequeño fic, damas y caballeros! Siento si este capitulo ha quedado corto, pero por el momento no quiero adelantar mucho la historia. Agradeceria con toda el alma que dejaran un Review, porque recuerden, con cada Review que dejen en un fic, un autor deja las drogas… O eso creo yo. Bueno, nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 3**

Para su mala suerte el fin de semana había pasado más rápido de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado. Era domingo por la noche, pasaban más de las once y el lunes amenazaba con llegar pronto y con él trabajo, misiones y cansancio de los mil diablos, aparte de tener que soportar al desgraciado de Kaiba. Tokaku seguía sorprendida de que el tipo, a como era de maldito, tuviese la decencia de pagarle con dinero en efectivo y no con sal o aluminio (tal y como le pagaban a los soldados romanos en la antigüedad), que de haberlo hecho lo hubiese considerado el colmo de su demencia.

Justo en ese momento el último heredero de uno de los clanes más temido de todos los tiempos se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama con una toalla en sus hombros, señal de que acababa de salir de ducharse, revisando unas carpetas que en su interior contenían los documentos e informes de misiones anteriores. Le echo un vistazo a todos, buscando uno en especial, y alrededor de diez minutos sus ojos se toparon con grandes sellos rojos que marcaban como realizada la misión, fotografías de los objetivos, datos, descripciones y muchos recuerdos que llegaron a la mente de la joven asesino. Eran muchas, pero ese montón era solo una parte de todo su historial de cinco años como asesino a sueldo. No por nada era uno de los mejores, si no es que el mejor, asesino comandado por Kaiba. La organización la consideraba tan buen agente que hasta le ofrecieron un cargo superior el cual tuvo que rechazar pensando en el peligro que eso conllevaba ya que había otras agencias trabajando para el gobierno que hacían lo que fuera para eliminar a la competencia, generalmente los más afectados eran quienes conseguían altos cargos en el negocio, incluida su familia, y no pondría en peligro la vida de Haru por algo como eso.

Por ahí también escucho que los otros asesinos, sus "compañeros", habían cometido el pequeño error de ponerle un apodo que si se lo pensaba un poco sonaba como una descripción casi acertada de ella y la historia de su clan. "El Demonio" le decían, que no era más que una simple e inofensiva parodia de su apellido, Azuma, al que si se le cambiaba la segunda letra y se remplazaba por la letra K se formaba la palabra akuma cuyo significado es, en efecto, demonio. No resultaba indignante, la descripción de hecho era la adecuada si se era descendiente de una familia de asesinos, por lo que el titulo le sentaba de maravilla pues así cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño a ella o tuviese el descaro de ponerle un dedo encima a su amada Haru tendría que probar el poder de un demonio Azuma.

Miro la hora en el reloj y suspiro fatigada cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir a dormir si quería empezar bien el día. Guardo todos los documentos en el cajón del mueble a lado de su cama, se quito la toalla de sus hombros, apago la luz, tomo su parte de la manta y se acomodo al lado del durmiente cuerpo de su amada, quien dormía dándole la espalda. Se acerco, la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la cabeza deseándole buenas noches.

Un momento después, Tokaku empezó a soñar…

…

"_De repente la chica paso de estar en su habitación en su cómoda cama a lado de su pareja a estar parada en lo que parecía ser el pasillo de un segundo piso que no atinaba a reconocer. Parecía ser de noche, pues al fondo podía ver una ventana que dejaba ver un cielo estrellado y dejaba entrar la tenue luz de la luna que apenas si le dejaba ver una puerta y al frente de esta una mesa con un florero vacio y sobre ella algo que parecía ser un espejo. A su lado izquierdo no había nada más que oscuridad, al derecho había una escalera que bajaba pero que sin embargo llevaba a más oscuridad._

_-¿Dónde…? ¿En dónde estoy? – Pregunta a la nada y entonces baja la mirada._

_Trae puesto su traje de trabajo, pero está maltratado y manchado en sangre en varias partes de la misma forma en la que quedaba después de haber tenido una pelea. No se había dado cuenta, pero en su mano trae uno de sus cuchillos y al igual que su ropa, la hoja de este estaba rojiza. Acababa de matar a alguien eso era seguro… pero, ¿a quién? _

_No recordaba haberse despertado todavía; ni el sonido del despertador molestarla como cada lunes por la mañana; ni haber llevado a Haru a la escuela; tampoco recordó haber llegado a ese lugar._

_-¿¡Hola!?— Grita y nadie le responde, más que el eco de su voz resonando por el lugar._

_Avanza, pues no piensa quedarse ahí parada un minuto más y se detiene frente al espejo observando su apariencia. Oh, si Haru la viera la pobre se desmayaría del susto; tenía sangre por todo el rostro que hacían que su mirada pareciera la de una autentica bestia… o un demonio. Definitivamente acababa de salir de una pelea, no le dolía nada pero en su reflejo podía ver que su mejilla tenía una herida como de diez centímetros de longitud y al parecer se había dado un mal golpe en la sien derecha._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_Un segundo después a los oídos de Tokaku llego el sonido de un llanto proveniente de la puerta a sus espaldas. Giro sobre sus talones observando la puerta, el llanto seguía y por lo que veía ella estaba obligada a atender el problema de quien estuviese dentro de la habitación. Toma la perilla con su mano y la gira empujando ligeramente logrando abrirla un poco permitiendo también que el llanto fuera más claro, luego la empujo mas hasta abrirla por completo dándose un panorama completo de la pequeña habitación iluminada también por nada más que la luz de la luna._

_Dentro el asesino pudo ver algunos juguetes regados por el suelo, una pequeña mesa y sobre esta una caja musical, lápices de colores y al lado una sillita. En la pared cercana a la ventana había algunos dibujos hechos claramente por mano infantil. Cerca de la mesilla había también una de esas lámparas de noche giratorias con un protector en forma de medias lunas y estrellas. Todo eso y el constante llanto que no parecía detenerse con nada hicieron a Tokaku temer lo peor y vacilando un poco se acerco a la lámpara de mesa y la encendió. El cuarto se ilumino al instante con las figuras moviéndose por las paredes al compás de la lámpara y el llanto ceso un poco, ahora solo eran pequeños sollozos. El asesino vuelve a darse la vuelta y su mirada se ensancha cuando ve, del otro lado del cuarto, una cuna, misma de donde se originaban los sollozos._

_Traga saliva y lentamente se va acercando. Paso a paso puede escuchar con más claridad los ruidos emitidos del que debe ser un niño pequeño, pero antes de llegar a la cuna de la nada algo la tira al suelo. Azuma intenta recuperarse, pero lo único que logra es mirar a su atacante, a quien ya había visto antes: el ladrón que intento robarle información secreta a Kaiba. Traía una máscara de gato, justamente como lo recordaba desde la última vez que lo enfrento y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje completamente negro._

_Azuma busca su pistola dentro de su maltratado traje, pero el enmascarado es más rápido y saca su propia arma apuntando directamente a su frente. La chica se paraliza. Su cuerpo no responde._

_Y en menos de un segundo, vuelve a escuchar el llanto del infante que debe estar en la cuna, y luego el disparo del arma frente a ella…"_

…

El sonido del despertador resonó en la habitación y Tokaku despertó violentamente con la respiración agitada con gotas de sudor en su frente.

Ya era lunes.

Inspecciona su entorno con la mirada dándose cuenta de que ha vuelto a su habitación, está en su cama y al lado su aun durmiente novia, que a diferencia de ella parece haber tenido un sueño placentero. Tokaku, todavía alterada por su repentino despertar, apago el maldito aparato antes de que le dieran ganas de tirarlo por millonésima vez por la ventana. Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, ahí se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo como si esperara encontrar en él la razón o el significado de lo que vio mientras estaba dormida. Se quedo ahí unos minutos esperando a que su perturbado corazón se apaciguara ya que lo sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

La sensación había sido horrorosa y tan real que casi juro haber muerto en cuanto escucho el cañón de la pistola dispararse. De hecho, recordaba a la perfección como fue derribada y le apuntaron con el arma antes de poder encontrar la suya, casi como si de verdad hubiese pasado.

-¿Tokaku?— La mencionada miro a la puerta, encontrándose ahí con el rostro de una preocupada Haru— ¿T-te sientes mal?

-No, Haru. Estoy… estoy bien— Dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. Haru por supuesto, no se trago la mentira.

-Eso no es verdad. Ven aquí— Dicho eso la joven tomo a su pareja de la mano y la llevo a sentarse en la cama mientras unía su frente con la de ella para comprobar si tenía fiebre—No pareces estar enferma, pero… tu corazón late muy rápido.

Y en efecto, el corazón de la peli azul aun batallaba en calmarse.

-No es nada. Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.

-¿Una pesadilla? Eso es raro en ti, Tokaku-san, pero si quieres podemos hablar de ello.

-Eso no será necesario, ya me siento mejor, además solo fue un sueño inofensivo. No ha pasado nada— El asesino se levanta de la cama y se dirige al armario, donde comienza a buscar el traje que usaba para trabajar insinuando que todo estaba bien.

Haru suspiro ante la terquedad de su pareja. Podría perder un brazo y una pierna y aun así, con tal de no perjudicarla a ella, diría que estaba bien sin importar la gravedad de su estado. De igual forma no parecía estar enferma y una pesadilla era algo que se superaba de un instante a otro si la persona se convencía de que nada de lo que paso había sido real. Ichinose tenía experiencia con eso, pues generalmente luego de tener un mal sueño Tokaku se encargaba de aliviarla diciéndole que nada fue real, una simple ilusión de su propia mente.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno ¿Quieres algo en especial, Tokaku?

-Lo que sea está bien.

Dejando de lado su preocupación al ver que su pareja parecía haber superado ya su incidente de hace unos minutos la chica de pelo rojo salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina con la intención de prepararle el desayuno a su amado asesino. Este por su parte se quedo en el cuarto comenzando a despojarse de su ropa de dormir para ponerse el traje. La vestimenta, aunque muy formal, era cómoda y consistía en diversas piezas; una blusa manga larga gris abotonada; una corbata de un azul más oscuro que el de su cabello; un chaleco formal en donde podía guardar armas y municiones gracias a los ajustes que la empresa se encargaba de hacer para sus agentes; un abrigo negro también personalizado –que precisamente solo usaba en esa época del año—, un par de pantalones del mismo color, botas de combate y guantes con orificios en los dedos, que eran lo menos formal de todo el traje

Eso era con lo que tenía que trabajar, tenía la opción de arreglar o remplazarlo en caso de que saliera muy dañado durante las peleas ya que no podía usar otra cosa pues ese era prácticamente el "uniforme" de la organización. No se veía tan mal con él, y de hecho, la primera vez que Haru la vio vestida así había dicho que se veía genial y hasta sexy.

Tokaku todavía resolver el misterio de porque un atuendo como ese la haría lucir "sexy", pero tratándose de Haru podía esperar cada cosa.

-¡Tokaku, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos!- Oyó gritar a la chica desde la cocina.

-¡Bajare enseguida!— Grita para que su novia la escuche desde el piso de abajo en lo que ella terminaba de arreglarse la corbata, ya se ocuparía del chaleco mas tarde.

Mira al espejo y por una o dos razones, Azuma Tokaku no siente igual que en otros días.

Tal vez era porque odiaba los lunes. Pero no iba a pasar nada, sería un día normal, como cualquier otro. No pasaría nada.

_No debía pasar nada._

…

El tiempo se fue volando para Tokaku, y eso le disgustaba. Hace alrededor de veinte minutos que había dejado a Haru en la universidad y ahora se encontraba conduciendo su motocicleta por las calles de la no muy grande ciudad en dirección a su trabajo en donde se encontraría cara a cara de nuevo con su "adorado" jefe. Detestaba los lunes por esas pequeñas razones: no ver a Haru en casi todo el día y tener que trabajar para un sujeto al que no podía decir que le caía bien.

-Ojala tengas algo bueno para mí hoy— Murmuro esperando que no haberse levantado de su cama en vano. Si tenía suerte tal vez la enviaran a una misión interesante, de lo contrario tendría que hacer cosas estúpidas como supervisar a los nuevos agentes que querían entrar, trabajo que le resultaba tedioso y desesperante.

Condujo alrededor de otros veinte minutos más hasta que detuvo el vehículo frente a un gran edificio de diez pisos que a simple vista aparentaba ser instalaciones de laboratorio biológico cuando en realidad detrás de sus muros existía una agencia secreta de asesinos. La gente a los alrededores no se daba cuenta porque para ser un molesto idiota, Kaiba y el resto de principales sabían cómo borrar evidencias, pues lo que para muchos parecía ser una ciudad tranquila, era en realidad un nido de asesinos. Esa era la razón por la que Tokaku consideraba el lugar seguro, no porque fuera un nido de asesinos, sino porque al entrar a la empresa los familiares de los agentes disfrutaban de un servicio de seguridad mejor que el de las grandes ciudades de los alrededores, y entre asesinos la gente se andaba con cuidado de no meter la pata con alguien que podría cortarte el cuello de un tajo. No todos trabajaban ahí, la gente normal vivía indiferente en ese sentido, pero entre quienes si lo hacían se identificaban con facilidad.

Apago el vehículo, bajo de este, se quito el casco y le puso el seguro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-Nombre y puesto— Exigió un hombre alto y robusto que cuidaba la entrada en caso de infiltración civil.

Si. La misma rutina típica del lunes.

-Azuma Tokaku, asesino elite— Dijo sin vacilar.

-De acuerdo, puedes pasar— Índico el sujeto haciéndose a un lado dejándole el camino libre.

Sin inmutarse en decir nada, Tokaku avanzo hacia la puerta de cristal que automáticamente se abrió un par de pasos antes de hacer contacto con el material permitiéndole entrar al edificio, en donde se encontró con un gran recibidor y al fondo de este un gran escritorio en donde se podían ver a dos personas trabajando detrás de una computadora para cada quien.

-¡Oh, Azuma-san! Ya la estábamos esperando. El señor Kaiba quiere verte en el decimo piso, dice que tiene algo interesante para usted— Dijo la recepcionista mujer.

-En ese caso dile a Kaiba que ya estoy aquí— Indico seriamente la peli azul sin dignarse en hacer contacto visual con la mujer de recepción.

-Entendido, Azuma-san.

Y como todos los lunes, Tokaku subió al elevador y presiono el botón que la llevaría hasta Kaiba.

…

-¡Ah, Tokaku! Estaba seguro de que vendrías— Exclamo un tipo vestido de blanco con gafas de sol sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio con una computadora al lado. En sus manos sostenía un par de dados, uno blanco y el otro negro.

La mencionada rodo los ojos fastidiada por el comportamiento del mayor ¿Cómo es que ese tipo había pasado de ser su profesor a su jefe de trabajo?

-Vamos al grano, Kaiba, y más te vale que no me hagas perder mi tiempo— Dijo al tiempo en que jalaba una silla para después sentarse pesadamente sobre ella, mostrando desinterés en cualquier idiotez que saliera de la boca del albino.

-Tan directa como siempre. No veo porque apresurarnos tanto. Tomémonos un tiempo para hablar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Ichinose, que piensas de las misiones, los nuevos agentes, ¿cómo te trata la vida, Tokaku?

-Haru y yo estamos bastante bien, pero tengo como cabeza principal a un idiota que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que molestarme ¿Podemos acabar con esto rápido?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No has cambiado absolutamente en nada, Tokaku— El sujeto ríe con sorna y la peli azul apenas si puede contener las ganas de pegarle un tiro ahí mismo.

El albino extiende una mano sobre el escritorio con una paciencia casi sobrenatural, como concentrándose en no mover otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuese el brazo. Coge una carpeta y se la arroja al asesino, quien sin mucho esfuerzo la atrapa en el aire antes de que la golpease en la cara y la abre, mirando fotografías y datos mientras Kaiba le resume lo que debe hacer:

-Los objetivos son Yuto y Akira Nagato. Pareja, ambos espías de Inferno; han conseguido robar algo de información vital de la empresa y sus contactos han logrado matar a algunos de los nuestros dentro y fuera de su jornada de trabajo. Sospechamos que quieren eliminarnos a nosotros y otros sindicatos por razones que ahora no importan mucho y no te alteres, después te cuento en que andamos metidos— Como si estuviese hablando de algo tan fácil que le resultase absurdo, Kaiba se echó para atrás en el respaldo de su silla, subió los pies sobre su propio escritorio sacudiendo los dados en su mano mirando a su antigua alumna por detrás de sus lentes oscuros, sin dejar de sonreír— Tu misión es una venganza contra Inferno. Busca a los Nagato. Encuéntralos. Elimínalos. Roba la información que puedas sobre su sindicato. Y,... hazles saber que no nos andamos con jueguitos.

Con una orden clara y objetivo en mente, Tokaku se levanto de la silla y se fue de la oficina de su antiguo profesor con carpeta en mano, sin molestarse en despedirse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al elevador con la intención de prepararse en cumplir con su mandatario.

Para ella, en lunes no pasaba nada fuera de la rutina.

Kaiba, por su parte, se enderezo en su asiento y lanzo los dados que había estado agitando durante rato en dirección a su mesa. El albino sonrió cuando vio a los objetos detenerse, como si así pudiese adivinar el futuro que le esperaba al asesino.

**¡Estoy de vuelta, mundo! **

**Uy, lamento si los hice esperar, pero me enferme hace unas semanas y fue horrible, se me juntaron mas trabajos de los legalmente permitidos. Pero en fin, estoy de vuelta y aquí el tercer capitulo de mi fic –para quienes lo esperaban, obvio— Mas adelante sabran que carajos es Inferno y por fin veremos a Tokaku en acción en el siguiente capitulo, además de una cosita que surgirá ahí. **

**Bien, dije mucho por hoy. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¡Deja un Review por la primera aparición de Kaiba! Ah, por cierto, hoy fue mi cumpleaños y un Review seria un buen regalo, ¿no creen? :3**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Vida nueva**

**Capitulo 4**

Cuelga y vuelve a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, acababa de hablar con Haru y al parecer todo estaba bien.

Regresa a los documentos y va pasando de carpeta en carpeta, ignorando los archivos que vio anoche y concentrándose en buscar el que le interesaba hasta que por fin dio con él. Inmediatamente Tokaku abrió la carpeta encontrándose con una fotografía tomada desde un punto lejano de una persona con el rostro cubierto por una máscara ninja de gato y entonces a su cabeza llegaron varios recuerdos que hasta esa mañana de lunes ella habría querido olvidar.

Los datos eran los siguientes:

Identidad; desconocida.

Alias: "El gato"

Edad; aparenta de 20-23.

Fecha de nacimiento; desconocida.

Sindicato; Inferno.

Ocupación; asesino/ladrón

Rango; elite.

Y eso era todo. No había más.

Los documentos describían a esa persona como un asesino y un ladrón, pero en los recuerdos de Azuma esa persona no era ni asesino ni ladrón, era un monstruo, un monstruo que había aparecido en uno de sus sueños. Y es justo en ese momento en que la asesina se pregunta el porqué.

Se toma un segundo para recapitular toda escena que se le viniera a la mente. En su sueño no había nadie, estaba sola en una casa desconocida, de noche al parecer, y había un niño llorando en una habitación. Entro y antes de acercarse a donde estaba el niño el sujeto de la máscara apareció, le apunto con un arma y disparo.

Nada de lo que paso tenía mucho sentido si se lo pensaba bien. Desconocía tanto la casa donde se encontraba como la identidad del sujeto de la máscara, quien según los archivos apuntaban su localización habitual era en Inferno, la organización enemiga a la de Kaiba y otras tantas, por lo que ir a buscarlo no sería otra cosa más que una misión suicida, además de que no había vuelto a saber de él desde su primer y último encuentro hace dos años, cuando Inferno comenzó con sus caóticos movimientos. Kaiba se entero y el día en que estuvieron a punto de robarles fue el día en que Azuma Tokaku se encontró cara a cara con ese monstruo.

Al tratarse de un ladrón pensó que no tardaría ni dos segundos para derribarlo, sin embargo sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando percibió el olor del enmascarado; era un olor putrefacto, como de cadáver, casi tan desagradable como el olor a mar podrido de Nio. El tipo resulto más fuerte de lo que ella creía. Haru casi le arranca la cabeza cuando se entero de que había salido malherida en la misión, no tanto porque no estuviese acostumbrada si no porque esa noche Kaiba tuvo la ocurrencia de hablarle por teléfono diciéndole que Tokaku estaba internada en un hospital y lógicamente a Ichinose casi le pega un ataque cardiaco cuando escucho la noticia.

Azuma estuvo consternada en esas dos semanas, jamás se había enfrentado a alguien que de verdad le diera una buena pelea cuerpo a cuerpo desde que se enfrento con Isuke Inukai y Sumireko Hanabusa en Myojo, pero a diferencia de estas dos él logro romperle un brazo, medio clavarle un cuchillo en el estomago y tirarla contra muebles y paredes con una fuerza sorprendente, casi sobrenatural. Bien podía tratarse de un arma secreta del sindicato o simplemente este mismo tenía un mejor programa de entrenamiento para sus agentes que el que Kaiba o los otros principales podían ofrecer. Analizándolo un poco, lo primero no tenía mucho sentido aunque lo segundo se lo creía un poco más. En fin, no conocía muy bien a Inferno para determinar que tan buen sindicato era, pero si todos sus agentes eran tan cabrones como él, eso significaba que se la estaban liando de lo lindo.

-Voy a matarlo. La próxima vez que lo vea, lo matare

Y esa era una promesa.

Después de todo, nadie escapa de un Azuma.

…

Los objetivos, Yuto y Akira Nagato, estaban localizado en otra ciudad. Le tomo alrededor de una hora llegar hasta ahí, a un lugar por mucho más grande que el suyo, y otros quince o veinte minutos encontrar la casa ubicada al oeste de la ciudad, en una región no muy habitada, lo cual le simplificaba un poco su trabajo. Faltaban veinte minutos para las once de la noche cuando Tokaku llego en su motocicleta y la estaciono a una distancia prudente para no levantar más sospechas de las necesarias, más precisamente en un callejón con poca luz. Las calles estaban suficientemente iluminadas, la mayoría de los vecinos ya habían optado por irse a dormir seguramente fatigados por el estrés de la recién comenzada semana.

Por desgracia las luces de la casa de sus presas era de las pocas que seguían con las luces encendidas. Eso molesto a Tokaku. Ahora tendría que esperar a que los vecinos le hicieran el favor de apagar las luces, y si tenía suerte la gente estaría lo suficientemente cansada como para escuchar la pelea que se venía. Serian dos contra uno; un asesino contra dos espías de Inferno. Terminaría rápido si tenía el suficiente sigilo y paciencia, que eran prácticamente lo más básico en el antiguo arte de matar.

Paciencia. Tokaku tenía todo menos paciencia.

Espero un rato a que las luces se dignaran en apagarse, eso sumado el tiempo en que debería darle a los vecinos para asegurarse de que ya estaban dormidos y no escucharían nada. Convenientemente fue esa casa la que apago primero sus luces, ahora solo debía esperar unos diez minutos para hacer su movimiento.

No parecía haber seguridad ni guardaespaldas por la zona por lo que se puede deducir que los sujetos no eran tan importantes; eso o eran lo suficientemente cabrones para defenderse solos.

-Que fastidio— Murmuro la muchacha sacando el celular del pantalón para verificar si tenía nuevos mensajes. El más reciente era de Haru para avisarle que ya había llegado a casa— Necesito vacaciones.

Y vaya que tenía que pensárselo. De hecho, había mucho en que pensar

Sabía que algún día su pareja le diría que quería formar una familia, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto, a penas contando ambas con veinte años y Haru casi a la mitad de sus estudios en la universidad. Le encantaba la idea de casarse con su novia, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella sin duda alguna, pero la idea de formar una familia ya teniendo un hijo la asustaba un poco. Para Tokaku la familia era un tema que había estado evitando desde hace mucho, desde la muerte de su tía no había tenido a nadie a quien pudiese en verdad considerar una familia ¡Por favor, ni siquiera conocía a su propio padre! ¿Cómo demonios iba a cuidar ella, que nunca tuvo una verdadera familia, de un niño? Podía confiar ciegamente en que Haru sería una excelente madre, tenía mucha más pinta de serlo que ella, pero al mismo tiempo quería cuidar de su hijo junto con ella, aunque le costaba imaginarse cambiando pañales, pero por lo menos ayudarle en lo que necesitara y poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo de tener una vida completamente normal ya que por el momento Azuma no podía ofrecérsela estando sus manos atadas a los hilos que la convertían en títere de Kaiba.

Por eso quería renunciar, para cumplir el deseo de Haru de una vida normal y verla feliz, entonces solo así Tokaku podría tener el privilegio de sentirse bien consigo misma. Para poder cumplirlo tenía que esperar a que se solucionaran los problemas con los otros sindicatos solo en caso de que algo saliera mal y necesitara mayor seguridad sobre su novia. Este tipo de negocios se caracteriza mucho por tener bandos enemigos que amenazan con la vida de tus seres queridos para conseguir ventajas dentro de los otros bandos y son generalmente los de rangos altos quienes resultan mayormente afectados.

Con respecto a su renuncia, su tiempo en la organización también tenía un límite cuyo final le resultaba muy lejano. Hace cinco años, poco después de que Haru se recuperara en el hospital y los sentimientos de ambas quedaran claros, Tokaku hizo un intercambio con Kaiba en el que le propuso a este sus servicios como asesino a sueldo a cambio de un servicio completo de seguridad para Haru y que esta llevara una vida lo más normal posible aun viviendo junto con un Azuma. A Kaiba le pareció un trato justo y lo cerraron; ese día Tokaku se condeno a trabajar por diez años con la condición de no renunciar hasta cumplir los veinticinco… si es que llegaba a cumplirlos.

-Probablemente muera antes de que se cumpla el plazo— Dijo a la nada, mirando el reflejo de sus ojos azules en la afilada hoja del cuchillo— Un hijo, eh.

Mira el reloj una vez más y se da cuenta de que ya había pasado más tiempo del previsto.

-Es hora.

Acomoda los cuchillos en el chaleco; no falta ninguno. Carga la pistola y prepara municiones. El asesino está listo para matar.

Asoma la cabeza por el callejón examinando el paisaje en caso de que algún imprudente anduviese rondando por ahí; oscuridad es todo lo que hay. Sale del callejón caminando por la banqueta con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón tratando de hacerse pasar por alguien que guste de dar paseos nocturnos. Las luces se acababan de apagar y a Tokaku le vino de maravilla, así no habría la necesidad de usar al extremo el sigilo; la oscuridad es un buen aliado en esos casos.

La casa es de dos pisos, bastante sencilla para dos agentes de Inferno, más sin embargo entendía lo necesario que era la discreción viviendo en lo que muchos creían que era una zona con gente normal. Al frente había un jardín un poco crecido con una que otra planta decorándolo y un camino de baldosas que llevaba a la puerta de entrada. Pasa de largo eso y mira a todos lados; sigue sin haber nadie. Haciendo el menor ruido posible Tokaku se adentra en el jardín avanzando agachada lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a la pared, en donde rápidamente se recarga asomando ligeramente su cabeza hacía la entrada; nada. Mira arriba y se da cuenta de que ha quedado debajo de unas de las ventanas del segundo piso. Definitivamente no podía entrar por ahí, la escucharían.

Avanza con cautela al patio trasero, aguantando la respiración con la espalda pegada a la pared atenta a cualquier movimiento dentro y fuera de la casa. Llega al otro lado y asoma nuevamente la cabeza por si había algo, pero no había nada, ni siquiera un perro y le llamaba la atención el no haberse encontrado todavía con cámaras de seguridad. No importaba, mientras menos obstáculos más rápido podría irse.

-_Son unos sujetos bastante descuidados, pero aun así debo estar alerta… Hay una ventana a unos cuantos metros, en la planta baja, tal vez pueda entrar por ahí sin que me escuchen_, pensó.

Examina una vez más el alrededor, solo para estar segura, luego continúa avanzando hasta la ventana, por la cual se asoma pero no puede ver mucho, un par de cortinas le bloquean la vista. Intenta abrirla, pero falla en su intento.

-_Cerrada. Me lo imagine._

Y sin embargo no es problema. Toma uno de sus cuchillos y lo desliza por los bordes de derecha a izquierda y viceversa buscando quitar el seguro de esta. Lo encuentra y mueve habilidosamente la hoja del arma hasta que escucha un ligero clic en el interior. Levanta con sumo cuidado el marco hasta llegar a tope, se asoma y se da cuenta de que acaba de entrar en lo que parece ser la sala de estar. Entra y se sorprende de lo fácil que fue hacerlo. No se encontró con ningún sistema de seguridad, y eso era raro tratándose de espías, generalmente estos tipos estaban hasta el tope con alarmas y detectores de movimiento.

Qué extraño.

Da un par de pasos hacía el frente y por un momento piensa haberse equivocado en la dirección de la casa, pero ella nunca cometería un error de esa calibre. La dirección era la correcta, ¿estarían dormidos? Era lo más probable.

Camina hacia otro lado buscando las escaleras, la habitación debería estar en el segundo piso, pero justamente unos segundos después algo pasa veloz cerca de su oído y roza su mejilla causándole una herida de la que no tarda en salir sangre; una bala. Un par más pasan cerca de su hombro y pierna y eso basta para que Tokaku se lance detrás del sofá para cubrirse de los otros tantos ataques que se vienen a continuación.

-_Mierda, ya empezamos._

Toma su pistola y aprovecha que los disparos cesaron para continuar ella disparando en una dirección desconocida con la esperanza de haber hecho que cambiara su ubicación. El otro seguramente también estaba por ahí, eran dos y ya se la estaba liando con el primero, pero no sabía si era el hombre o la mujer quien le disparo, se habría librado del primer tiro de no ser porque los malditos le habían puesto un silenciador al arma, y odiaba cuando hacían eso porque no podía averiguar con exactitud la ubicación de su oponente, y que descarado de su parte atacarle por la espalda.

Intento ver por encima del respaldo del mueble e inmediatamente después volvió a cubrirse en cuanto una bala le pasó por encima de la cabeza. Harta de eso, Tokaku dio un par de tiros a diestra y siniestra para después correr a ocultarse detrás de la alacena sin ser vista. Ahí aprovecha para recargar la pistola y usa las hojas de sus cuchillos para mirar el reflejo de la parte de atrás localizando por fin a su presa. La mujer, Akira, estaba oculta entre las sillas y la mesa del comedor, armada con pistola, esperando a que Tokaku hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Bueno, ahí estaba uno, pero eran dos, y le preocupaba que el hombre, Yuto, le saliera de la nada y también armado.

-Es ahora o nunca— Murmura a la oscuridad.

Inhala y exhala, cuenta hasta tres y con movimientos rápidos Azuma se pone de pie corriendo al otro lado de la sala mientras dispara y esquiva ataques. Llega a la ventana y recorre por completo la cortina para permitir que entre un poco más de luz, y en ese momento el asesino mira con más claridad a Akira, quien dándose ya por descubierta se levanta de golpe y empieza a dispararle errando varias veces los golpes asestándole al vidrio. Azuma saca su pistola y ataca dos veces logrando darle en el hombro y al mismo tiempo derribarla. La mujer está en el suelo poniéndose una vez más de pie sujetando su herida, Tokaku entonces le apunta con el cañón del arma dispuesta a darle el golpe final pero antes de jalar el gatillo alguien se lanza sobre ella y cae al suelo soltando la pistola.

Yuto entro en escena y lo hizo empezando por poner de malas a Tokaku, quien no dudo en darle un puñetazo en la mejilla al tipo logrando quitárselo de encima. Saco tres cuchillos de su chaleco y miro detenidamente al sujeto; era alto, un poco fornido, con un poco de vello facial en la zona de la barbilla y el bigote. El sujeto se veía por mucho más fuerte que ella, pero Tokaku sabía que podía ganarle si se movía rápido y evitaba que Akira le disparara.

De repente el sujeto corre hacía ella lanzando un grito de batalla con la intención de asestarle un golpe, un error bastante torpe de su parte por cierto. El asesino esquiva el golpe ágilmente y aprovecha el momento para darle un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago provocando que perdiera un poco de equilibrio, y es ahí donde nuevamente lo golpea, esta vez en la espalda, derribándolo fácilmente al suelo. Lo voltea y alza un cuchillo al aire, preparada para asestarle el golpe final, y lo hubiese logrado, de no ser porque una bala le arrebato el arma de la mano. Yuto aprovecha la distracción de la peli azul para empujarla con todas sus fuerzas hacía atrás impactándola contra las sillas y el comedor. La chica tarda en reaccionar y para cuando lo hace el tipo la toma del cuello y a continuación hace uso de la fuerza de sus brazos para estampar su espalda contra el comedor logrando que este se partiera en dos. Tokaku no se pudo mover en el pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Yuto la levanta de golpe y le asesta un golpe en el estomago lanzando a la muchacha contra la alacena que se tambaleo de un lado a otro derribando algunos objetos en el interior.

Esta vez Azuma reacciona rápido y antes de que Yuto vuelva a teclearla ella le lanza un cuchillo al muslo derecho y el otro lo asesta el brazo. Yuto se detiene de golpe gritando de dolor en su intento por sacarse las armas del cuerpo. Tokaku corre hacía el destruido comedor, toma un pedazo de madera suficientemente grande y termina de romperlo destrozándolo en la espalda del tipo, quien vuelve a caer.

-¡Yuto!—Oye a Akira gritar.

Un segundo le basto a Tokaku para reaccionar y antes de que la mujer vuelva a hacer uso de la pistola ella le lanza el tercer cuchillo directamente al pecho, justo en el corazón. De repente el arma de fuego cae de las manos de Akira, quien mira con horror como el arma blanca esta incrustada dentro de su cuerpo, y es entonces cuando pierde la consciencia y se desvanece cayendo con un ruido sordo al piso.

-¡AKIRA, NOOOOOO!— Grita histérico Yuto al haber presenciado la muerte de su mujer— ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! ¡TE MATARE! ¡Te matare a ti y a cada uno de esos bastardos de tu sindicato!

Ignorando el dolor, el sujeto se pone de pie y se saca los dos cuchillos, los cuales usa a su favor para intentar asestarle un golpe al asesino de ojos azules fallando una y otra vez

-No te sirve de nada enojarte, Nagato— Le dice tranquilamente al mismo tiempo en que esquiva los inútiles ataques del espía.

-¡CALLATE!— Grita lleno de rabia e intenta clavar la hoja en el estomago de Azuma, que fácilmente detiene el ataque rompiendo la muñeca del hombre, quien suelta el arma al instante.

-No me hagas las cosas más difíciles, ¿quieres? Suficiente tengo con haber venido aquí.

Yuto, hecho una bestia, se levanta de golpe y usa su otro brazo para golpear en el abdomen a la chica, quien se dobla de dolor para después ser tomada del saco y lanzada contra la pared cerca del comedor. Esta vez la muchacha se recupera rápido y ubica no muy lejos su pistola. El hombre viene corriendo nuevamente hacía ella amenazándola con sus propias armas y antes de que llegue ella lo esquiva saltando a donde su arma. El enfurecido agente se voltea y al ver que la asesina ya ha tomado la pistola él lanza uno de los cuchillos lo más fuerte que su brazo bueno le permitió, pero apenas logra hacerle una herida en el brazo.

-¡Voy a matarte!

Dicho eso él lanza el último cuchillo y al tiempo Tokaku jala del gatillo.

El silencio se hace presente en la habitación. Los dos se miran fijamente esperando a que uno caiga rendido…

Un momento después Yuto se derrumba cuan largo era y cae muerto al piso.

La chica se deja caer sentada, suspirando de cansancio y dolor. De repente siente una molestia en su hombro y se da cuenta que la punta del cuchillo que Yuto le lanzo está enterrada ahí. Lo saca y un momento después su traje se mancha en sangre. La peli azul se queda ahí por un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que espera a que se le controle el dolor, luego se levanta tambaleándose y se sostiene con una mano en el respaldo del sofá mientras saca su teléfono para llamar a Kaiba.

_Misión cumplida._

Lo envía y siente que se le ha quitado un peso de encima. Quiere irse, pero el dolor no la deja, y cuando esta lista para hacerlo algo la detiene en seco.

Un llanto.

El llanto de un niño.

**¡Hey, gente!**

**Aquí el cuarto capitulo, que espero que les haya gustado y discúlpenme si me eh tardado más de lo que esperaban en publicarlo, pero en fin, aquí esta ya. Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bienvenida. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Vida nueva.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tokaku recuerda lo que es el miedo.

En esos momentos la chica estaba paralizada en el piso superior en una casa a cuyos dueños acababa de asesinar mientras que al final del pasillo escuchaba los constantes lloriqueos de un niño provenientes de alguna de las habitaciones. La escena en la que se encontraba hizo que el tiempo se detuviera por cuestión de segundos, lo cual le causo también un ligero dolor de cabeza. Analizo todo y a Tokaku no le quedo duda alguna de que el pasillo era el mismo que había visto en su sueño de esa mañana. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había visto; la ventana, la luz de la luna, el espejo, la mesa, el florero vacio, la puerta… y el llanto del niño.

Vacilando un poco, la última de los Azuma avanza lentamente en dirección a la puerta mientras empuña con fuerza su pistola en caso de que sea necesario hacer uso de esta. Llega a la puerta, gira despacio la perilla y empuja suavemente la puerta. Su rostro entonces palidece. Tokaku casi se cae cuando sus ojos logran ver el panorama de la habitación, que es claramente la de un niño pequeño. Corre a donde se supone que esta la lámpara, y para su terror la encuentra, entonces la enciende y la habitación automáticamente se ilumina con imágenes de lunas y estrellas que se mueven en el sentido de las agujas del reloj; a continuación el llanto cesa y se convierte en pequeños sollozos. El asesino se da la vuelta y sus ojos se encuentran con una cuna en cuyo interior puede ver un pequeño bulto que se mueve a todos lados sin dejar de sollozar.

Se acerca a paso lento todavía sin creer lo que está viviendo. Mira en el interior de la cuna y allí encuentra a una niña de tan solo meses de nacida. La pequeña deja de emitir sonidos cuando mira a Tokaku, quien acaba de recargarse en los barrotes de la cuna sintiéndose horriblemente desesperada, aunque le hace un poco de gracia ver como la niña parece confundida al ver un rostro ajeno al de su padre o madre. Inmediatamente después el asesino saca su celular y teclea con una rapidez endemoniada el numero de celular de Kaiba, quien le contesta con la misma condenada calma de siempre.

-_¿Aló?_

-¡Kaiba, perro desgraciado!– Grita en un tono moderado para evitar que los vecinos la escuchen. El albino, sin inmutarse siquiera, le contesta.

-_Oh, pero que manera tan peculiar de dirigirte a un superior. Recibí tu mensaje en caso de que quisieras preguntar por eso, me asegurare de darte una cantidad…_

-¡Al demonio con eso! ¿¡Porque no me dijiste que esta gente tenía un hijo!?

-_Oh entonces si era verdad. Lamento el inconveniente, Tokaku, pero no estaba seguro si la información era cierta o no, por eso no te dije nada ni me moleste en escribirlo. Imagínate si hubiese sido mentira ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!, ¿no crees?_

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Un bastardo y un maldito!, ¿me oíste? Por tu maldita culpa acabo de…

-_¿¡Por mi culpa!?_— Exclama haciéndose el sorprendido— _Oh no, no, no, Tokaku. Estas muy equivocada, tú eres la única culpable. Tu acabas de matar a los padres de ese niño, no yo._

-Pero fuiste tú quien me envió aquí, imbécil. ¿¡Como mierda no se te ocurrió decirme nada!?

-_Porque sabía que si te lo decía te negarías a aceptar la misión y necesitaba presente al mejor de mis agentes,_ _e independientemente de eso aun así tú pudiste haberte negado a ir, Tokaku. Eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones al fin de cuentas._

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de estos casos ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer, desgraciado?— Decía apretando el teléfono a tal grado que pensaba que era el cuello de su jefe.

-_Es muy sencillo, Tokaku: mátala_ también.

De repente los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, más de incredulidad que de impresión, y al mismo tiempo su desprecio hacía Kaiba creció al escuchar la engreída naturalidad con la que había dicho esas palabras ¿Había escuchado bien? Tokaku hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar ya que si lo hacía algún vecino la escucharía y llamarían a la policía, si no es que la habían llamado ya, y lo último que quería era que el mundo supiera que Ichinose Haru era la novia de una asesina psicópata, porque conocía los medios y seguramente así se atreverían a poner el encabezado. Apretó la mandíbula, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces y conto hasta diez mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

¡Matar a un niño! ¿Qué clase de enfermo era Kaiba?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, bastardo idita?— Y eso fue lo más suave que se le ocurrió.

-_Oye, tú eres la que quiere arreglar este problema, no yo. Si tienes una idea mejor por mí no hay problema. Oh… te tengo que colgar, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudarte a arreglar un problemilla tan insignificante._

-Kaiba, escúchame, es una niña que no tiene ni el año, no puedo dejarla aquí como si fuese un perro.

-_Es tu decisión, Tokaku. Tú mataste a sus padres,… acabaste con toda su familia, por lo tanto creo que solo tienes dos opciones: o puedes hacer que se reúna de nuevo con ellos o, si tanta lastima te da, puedes adoptarla como si fuese tuya. Tú decide, Azuma._

-¡Kaiba, espera…!

Un instante después la línea se corto.

La asesina se queda inmóvil en medio de la habitación con la bocina del celular aun en su oreja escuchando solamente el rítmico pitido que indicaba el final de la llamada. Gruñe y frunce el seño para después cerrar con fuerza el aparato en su intento de buscar desquite haciéndole daño a algo y, a continuación, lanza un grito de desespero mientras que golpea la pared más cercana con una fuerza tan tremenda que deja una marca bastante notable. Intenta calmarse recargando su cabeza en la pared al mismo tiempo en que vuelve a escuchar los sollozos del infante a sus espaldas.

Lo medita una y otra vez ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?

De todos sus errores, de todos sus contados accidentes, ese era sin duda la mayor estupidez que había cometido en su carrera como asesino; acababa de dejar huérfano a un bebé indefenso. No se supone que un asesino de rango elite debería sentirse culpable por algo así, es ridículo. Es por eso que les enseñan a ignorar sus sentimientos, a no ser más que unas frías máquinas de matar,… sin embargo, ese no era su caso.

-Idiota— Se dice a ella misma golpeándose la cabeza cada que repite la palabra— Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Deja de golpearse cuando por fin llega a sus perturbados oídos los sollozos ahora más fuertes provenientes de la cuna. Tokaku camina en dirección a esta y vuelve a recargar su peso sobre sus brazos apoyados en los barrotes de seguridad, mirando con pena al infante. Este, al verla, se tranquiliza un poco, pero aun parece confundida al ver un rostro tan distinto al de su fallecida madre. La asesina acerca su mano enguantada a la niña y esta duda un momento antes de tocarla torpemente con su manita analizando detalladamente las notables diferencias entre las suyas y las del asesino.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero tu madre no podrá venir esta noche.

Y sin entender media palabra, la pequeña sigue jugando con la mano de Tokaku a tal punto en que logra despojarla del guante de cuero y opta por poner su atención en este. Una punzada indescriptible comienza a acumularse en el estomago de la asesina y esta sabe que es ese horrible sentimiento de culpa apoderándose de ella con cada segundo que pasaba, sobre todo ahora viendo a tan inocente criatura mordiendo despreocupadamente el guante de quien acababa de matar a sus padres. Es entonces cuando las palabras de Kaiba a través del teléfono hacen eco en su mente.

"…_puedes hacer que se reúna con ellos de nuevo o, si tanta lastima te da, puedes adoptarla como si fuese tuya…"_

Tokaku definitivamente no puede matarla porque sabe que viviría torturada con eso por el resto de su vida, porque sería demasiado cruel incluso para un asesino. Camina en círculos por la habitación pensando en qué hacer; si la llevara a un orfanato no la tratarían correctamente; si la dejaba sola probablemente moriría de hambre, los Nagato no tenían parientes y no parecían socializar mucho en el vecindario; y si la entregaba a la policía la perjudicada sería ella, por lo que solo le quedaba una sola opción. Era demasiado precipitada y poco coherente, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

Guarda sus armas y vuelve a prestarle atención a la personita que seguía babeando su guante. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando puso especial atención en los ojos de la criatura noto que eran de un peculiar rojo mezclado con tonalidades rosas, muy parecido al color de ojos de Haru…

Haru… ¿Qué iba a pensar la pobre de todo eso?

Intento no pensar más en eso y comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación echando en una maleta para bebés todo lo que le pudiera servir. Tomo todos los pañales que encontró, una botella de talco, un poco de ropa, un par de juguetes, mantas y un oso de felpa que seguramente la salvaría de muchos líos. Cerro la maleta y se dirigió a donde la niña, a quien agarro con su brazo libre lo más cuidadosamente que pudo cuidando de no dejarla caer. La niña dejo de morder para dirigir una mirada confusa a la peli azul que desde ese momento se convertiría en su nuevo familiar.

-Tú vendrás conmigo.

Momentos más tarde Tokaku salía de la ciudad montada en su motocicleta cargando en brazos un bulto dormido.

…

Hace alrededor de una o dos horas que Haru había llegado al departamento gracias a un buen amigo de la universidad que se ofreció a llevarla en su auto hasta su casa. Le agradeció y cuando abrió la puerta tal y como se lo imaginaba no encontró a nada más que una nota de su novia en la mesa del comedor informándole que se había ido de misión pero que regresaría más tarde. Sin embargo la mujer ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su novia, quien generalmente no tardaba mucho en cumplir encargos "de nivel bajo", como ella acostumbraba a llamarlo, y le preocupaba que estuviese herida o le hubiese pasado algo malo.

-Tokaku es muy fuerte,… ella estará bien— Se dice a modo de consuelo.

Dirige su mirada al televisor que desde hace un rato había dejado de prestarle atención por culpa de sus reflexiones. Mira el reloj; son casi las once y media y sus parpados ya cansados están empezando a cerrarse, pero ella no quiere irse a dormir. Acostumbra a quedarse despierta a altas horas de la noche esperando a su novia quien al verla casi desmayándose del sueño no duda en regañarla y llevarla a dormir a la fuerza, pero cuando pasan de la una de la mañana Haru se rinde ante el cansancio y se va a dormir asegurándose de tener todas las puertas y ventanas bien cerradas. Más tarde siente el peso de Tokaku del otro lado de la cama y sonríe al sentirse envuelta en su abrazo protector.

Es justamente un momento después cuando la pelirroja alcanza a ver una luz a través de la ventana de la sala y el inconfundible sonido de la motocicleta estacionándose en el garaje. Ichinose se levanta emocionada del sofá dirigiéndose a la puerta con la intención de recibir con los brazos abiertos a su adorada asesina y supo que era ella en el instante en que la puerta fue golpeada tres veces seguidas, pero por alguna razón más rápido que de costumbre.

-¡Tokaku-sa…!— Se calla de golpe al ver que la peli azul está mirando al suelo, más seria que de costumbre, lo que es extraño porque Tokaku nunca se muestra tan así a menos que hubiese sucedido algo malo.

La asesina, que justo en ese instante se siente justo como un verdadero demonio, no puede ni ver a los ojos a su pareja que por el momento no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ella esconde debajo del saco.

-…Lo siento, Haru… te eh fallado.

Ichinose está confundida, no entiende lo que su pareja quiere decirle con eso y cuando esta por preguntarle Tokaku hace a un lado su saco revelando a su vez lo impensable, y es que por algún motivo su pareja cargaba a una niña pequeña dormida entre sus brazos. La asesina por fin pudo reunir el valor necesario para encarar a su novia y sintió algo horrible en su pecho cuando vio reflejado el miedo, la incertidumbre y la incredulidad en su perturbada mirada. Haru, por su parte, aun no logra asimilar bien lo que sus ojos ven y es entonces cuando se dirige interrogante a Tokaku, que haciendo uso de toda su voluntad esta parada frente a la persona más importante de su vida con el constante temor de terminar siendo una decepción; tiene miedo, Tokaku tiene miedo de eso. No quiere perderla por nada del mundo.

Escucha a la pelirroja intentar decir algo, más sin embargo de sus labios no sale más que vacilaciones incomprensibles hasta para ella misma.

-Tómala y entra al departamento— Índico la peli azul entregándole a la niña. Haru obedece desconociendo aun lo que estaba pasando y entra rápidamente con Tokaku detrás, quien ahora carga colgando una maleta para bebes.

Entra y cierra la puerta, asegurándose antes de que no hubiese ningún intruso espiando por ahí. Deja la maleta en el piso para después dirigirse al sofá en donde se encuentran Haru mirando a la pequeña casi sin poder creer que eso estuviese pasando. La asesina se quita el saco, también la corbata y se sienta con cuidado al lado de su novia viendo como le presta especial atención a la niña dormida.

-Voy a llevarla arriba. Regreso en seguida.

Sin decir una palabra más, Ichinose se levanta del asiento para a continuación subir las escaleras lo más despacio posible para no despertar a la pequeña que debió haberse dormido en el camino. Mientras tanto en la sala, Tokaku se siente fatigada, cansada, sin mencionar que una completa idiota ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante error? Culparía a su estúpido jefe por no haberle dicho algo tan importante, pero debía aceptar que la mayoría de la culpa recaía en ella; en primera, porque era obvio que un matrimonio de ya rato debería tener descendencia, aun si se trataba de dos agentes de un mismo sindicato asesino; y en segunda, por aceptar una misión de cuyos objetivos no tenía los datos correctamente completos. La chica inclina su torso adelante escondiendo su rostro con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, agarrándose frustradamente el cabello en su intento de calmarse un poco para pensar en lo que debía hacer, que era sin duda primero hablar con Haru sobre el asunto y entre las dos tomar una decisión.

Escucha los pasos de su novia bajar por la escalera acercándose a ella. Azuma se siente tan mal que no se siente capaz de dirigirle la palabra a una persona que ni siquiera debería verse afectada por sus estúpidos problemas, pero cuando la peli azul no sabe qué hacer en momentos como esos no piensa en otra cosa más que en acudir a su dama en busca de algún buen consejo. Aprieta más el agarre en su propio cuero cabelludo sintiendo como Haru se sienta a su lado, y en vez de ir directo al grano lo primero que ella hace es rodear el cuerpo de la asesina y atraerlo al suyo en un abrazo consolador. Al principio Tokaku se descubre la cara, sorprendida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero un instante después eso ya no importa y decide corresponder la acción escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Haru, quien con una mano acaricia despacio su no muy largo cabello y la otra frota su espalda buscando tranquilizarla porque Haru sabe que su novia no se siente bien, sabe que se siente culpable, que ha cometido un terrible error y quiere arreglarlo.

-¿Estas herida?— Le pregunta cómo es su costumbre hacerlo cada que regresa de una misión.

Entonces recuerda que si, la hirieron en un hombro por uno de sus propios cuchillos durante el ataque de rabia de Yuto Nagato. Asiente e inmediatamente después su novia la aparta un poco mientras busca el daño en su cuerpo, pero el oscuro chaleco bloquea mucho su vista y le pide que se lo quite. Tokaku no dice nada y utiliza una sola mano para desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la prenda desprendiéndose de ella para ofrecer una mejor vista de la herida que fue instantáneamente identificada al estar rodeada de una destacarte mancha roja sobre la tela gris.

-Quítate la camisa, iré a buscar el botiquín de emergencias.

Obedece sin decir una palabra y antes de que Haru regresara la otra chica se había desprendido de la mitad de la prenda dejando a la vista la mitad izquierda de su torso, en donde podía apreciarse la herida aun fresca. Ichinose toma un poco de algodón y limpia suavemente la zona afectada haciendo lo mejor posible por no causarle ningún dolor a la peli azul, pero esta, sumida en sus tortuosos pensamientos, no siente ni el ardor del alcohol mezclándose con su sangre.

-Haru, soy un monstruo— Menciono la chica de pelo azul haciendo que el pedazo de algodón deje de frotar su piel maltratada, clara señal de que había sorprendido a Ichinose.

De pronto, Tokaku siente como un par de suaves manos toman sus mejillas para elevar su rostro que hasta el momento se había mantenido enterrado en la vergüenza haciendo contacto con los ojos de Haru. La última de los Azuma por un instante creyó ver decepción en los orbes de su amada, más sin embargo esa fue una mala jugada de su atormentado cerebro, ya que recuperando un poco la calma eso que juzgó como decepción en realidad era comprensión y cariño acompañada por una de las hermosas sonrisas tan propias de su amada.

-No eres un monstruo, Tokaku— Y aunque le alivio saber que no parecía haber perdido el amor de Haru, Azuma aun no dejaba de sentirse un ejemplo viviente de escoria.

-Acabo de asesinar a los padres de un bebé, Haru. Eso debe convertirme en uno.

-Pero no es del todo cierto—Decía mientras continuaba atendiendo la herida—, si lo ves por el lado bueno, por lo menos estas intentando arreglarlo.

-No se puede arreglar algo así. Están muertos, ¡yo los mate!, y no puedo regresarlos a la vida… Me siento mal por eso.

-¿Sabías que tenían un hijo? ¿Venia en los documentos de Kaiba?— Pregunto mientras buscaba algunas vendas en el botiquín.

-Los datos no estaban completos. Por lo que entendí, los Nagato no querían que se enteraran de la existencia de su hija y pidieron que se omitiera esa información para tenerla segura o algo así, Kaiba se entero pero él no sabía con certeza si era cierto o no y no se molesto en decirme nada.

-Eso no estuvo bien— Comento en lo que daba vueltas a un rollo de gasas alrededor del hombro y la espalda de su novia. Terminó y dejo que la asesina volviera a ponerse la camisa, esta vez abierta— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Eh estado pensando en ello, no creo que enviarla a un orfanato sea lo correcto, la policía también podría sospechar, así que…

-¿Quieres… adoptarla?— Interrumpe la chica en cuanto llega a sus propias deducciones.

Los ojos azules de Tokaku se mantienen estáticos sobre los de Haru como si buscara en los de ella las palabras correctas para decírselo. La asesina cierra los ojos suspirando pesadamente, todo lo que hace le resulta fatigoso en esos momentos y la herida en su hombro de repente le ha empezado a doler, igual que su cabeza.

Mira a su novia, y Haru espera deseosa una respuesta. Azuma reúne todo el valor necesario para dignarse en hablar y, por fin, lo hace:

-Solo así podre redimirme. Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido, pero entenderé si no quieres hacerlo.

Pero en cambio, Ichinose se lanza de repente encima de ella haciendo que la otra pierda el equilibrio dejándose llevar hacia atrás acabando con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mientras Haru la besa. Gustosa, Tokaku le corresponde aunque haya sido un beso breve, pero le gusto muchísimo más ver el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad de su amada. La pelirroja se inclina para darle otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla y vuelve a posar su mirada en los profundos ojos azules de su adorada asesina, sonriéndole.

-Haru estará feliz de poder ayudarte, Tokaku-san— Dice, abrazándola, posando su mentón en el hombro sano de ella— Sera nuestra propia hija; la cuidaremos, la protegeremos y amaremos. Seremos buenos padres, ya lo veras.

Por un momento la peli azul no puede creérselo, pero entonces recuerda que es a Ichinose Haru a quien le ha hecho esa propuesta y que también no había corazón más noble que el de ella. Tokaku podría ser un monstruo, o considerarse uno como tal, pero la existencia de Haru borraba un poco de de esas malas vibras o las sensaciones de emoción que, como era normal en casi todos los Azuma, le provocaba la idea del asesinato, lo cual agradecía eternamente.

La asesina sonríe, rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica sobre ella para corresponderle el abrazo, sintiéndose aliviada de que por el momento no todo este perdido. Seguía conservando el amor de Haru y eso era lo único que le importaba, y aunque se iban a meter en varios líos con el pasar del tiempo Tokaku sabía que encontrarían la forma de solucionarlo. Pero por el momento, debían celebrar que acababan de convertirse en padres, o madres en su caso.

-Creo que ya no podre dormir.

Y en efecto, le esperaban varias noches de desvelo.

**¡Y hasta aquí!**

**No tengo mucho que comentar así que solo dire que me dejes tu opinión, critica o sugerencia mandándome un Review. Nos vemos. Cuidense. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Vida nueva**

**Capitulo 6.**

Ambas mujeres se encontraban de pie en medio de la habitación dirigiendo toda su atención a la recién adoptada niña durmiente sobre la cama. Por una parte Haru se sentía feliz sabiendo que su sueño de formar una familia con su pareja por fin se cumpliría, pero en el fondo ella sabía que no todo lo que sentía era felicidad pura. No se notaba a simple vista, pero en su interior sentía lastima por Tokaku, le dolía ver a su novia tan afectada por algo que sin importaba las veces que se le dijera que fue un accidente, un error en el sistema, Ichinose bien sabía que la pobre debía estarse torturando por dentro. La conocía bien, sabía que eso era lo que le pasaba, se le notaba en la mirada; se sentía culpable a pesar de saber que contaba con el apoyo de Haru como su pareja.

La asesina se percato de la mirada de Haru y volteo logrando hacer contacto con los hermosos ojos de su novia. La pelirroja le sonríe y se acerca a ella rodeando su cintura en un abrazo. Tokaku también sonríe, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, y pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros y recarga su mejilla sobre la mata de pelo de ella; Tokaku se había vuelto más alta que Haru durante esos cinco años, no tanto como Chitaru o Isuke, pero la cabeza de su Haru apenas le llegaba a mitad del rostro. Se quedaron así por un rato, viendo como su recién llegada hija seguía durmiendo en la cama, tan pequeña e inocente que era ajena a toda la desgracia de la que algún día tendría que enterarse por boca de quien era la responsable.

-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre, ¿no crees?— Dijo Haru mirando a la asesina.

-Supongo. Podríamos esperar a conocer sus datos reales, pero la investigación tardaría mucho si toda la información está en Inferno.

-¿Quieres nombrarla tú, Tokaku-san?

-Ya he hecho bastante sobre ella por ahora. Me parecería más correcto si tu eligieses su nombre— Dice en lo que toma una de las manos de su dama y la acerca a sus labios, besándola— Quiero que tú tengas ese honor.

-Tokaku…

Un notable sonrojo apareció de repente en el rostro de la chica de pelo rojo ante la imprevista acción. Su asesina no era de usar mucho los gestos románticos y cuando lo hacía Haru era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía ser testigo de ello. Nadie más que Ichinose Haru tenía derecho a ver el lado blando de la última de los Azuma, y gracias a ello había comprobado que no era del todo cierto aquello de que Tokaku era seria, arisca, violenta, todo lo contrario a alguien como ella. Haru no negaba que la mayoría del tiempo la personalidad de su pareja no era la mejor en ocasiones, a casi todos le daba esa primera impresión, pero cuando se lo proponía, Azuma Tokaku era una gran persona… y la mejor de las amantes.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?— La peli azul pregunta de repente

-No estoy muy segura. Si quieres podríamos nombrarla como a alguien de tu familia; como tu madre o tu tía.

-Pues no es mala idea pero preferiría no involucrar los recuerdos de mi clan en esto, aun me cuesta, ya lo sabes. Un nombre diferente seria el adecuado.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece… Rin?

-¿Rin?— La peli azul levanto una ceja— ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Oh, es que mientras pensaba imagine a Tokaku-san con orejas de conejo, ¡y se veía bastante tierna!— Explico la pelirroja con voz soñadora mientras se movía sonriendo de un lado a otro con las manos en sus mejillas.

En cualquier otra situación Tokaku se hubiese indignado muy a su estilo y hubiese respondido con alguna otra cosa a modo de seguir el juego, pero por el momento ni los intentos de Haru por despejarla de su imperdonable error podían hacer que dejase de sentirse como el asesino que era. Curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, solo para no parecer tan grave en presencia de la pobre Haru, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron estoicos —sin embargo debía admitir que se vería ridícula con un par de orejas de conejo—

-Rin— Repite el nombre, lo piensa y lo vuelve a repetir en su cabeza— Me gusta como suena.

-¿De verdad te gustó, Tokaku-san?— Dice la otra chica, emocionada.

Ella asiente levemente.

-De ahora en adelante esta niña tendrá ese nombre— Con sutileza la mujer se acerca a donde la durmiente criatura y le quita el húmedo guante que no había soltado desde que logro quitárselo— Si ese es el caso la información ya no será necesaria y puede pasar oficialmente a nosotras. Nadie más que Inferno conocían a la hija de los Nagato así que no debe ser problema.

Un segundo después Haru se le acerca con la intención de recargarse en su hombro, pero Tokaku deduce esto rápido y hace un par de movimientos con la rapidez propia de un asesino para al final colocarse ágilmente detrás de ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Haru se relaja en el ligero agarre de la asesina dejando que esta descanse su mentón entre su cuello y su hombro, sonriendo al sentir como Tokaku aspira despacio un aroma que en distintas ocasiones le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba, aun después de que su pareja no pareciera entender de lo que le hablaba.

Ichinose acaricia con cuidado el cabello de la otra chica. Ella más que nadie sabe cómo hacer sentir mejor a Tokaku cuando tiene algo malo y por lo general que le acaricien la cabeza es el método más efectivo, de hecho parecía estar funcionando bien ya que podía oír los tenues sonidos de satisfacción de la asesina.

-¿Crees que este segura con nosotras?— Pregunta.

-Me asegurare de que así sea. Mientras yo esté aquí nadie en este sucio mundo va a ponerles un dedo encima.

-Se que nos protegerás. Tengo fe en ti— Le dice dándose la vuelta para encararla. Acaricia un poco su rostro al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se pierden en su profunda mirada azul, y es que como poder evitarlo si su novia posee unos ojos de un color tan increíble.

Vuelve a pasar una mano entre algunos mechones de su cabello dejándose hipnotizar una vez más por la tentadora cercanía de sus miradas. Bastan unos segundos para que la asesina también pierda el sentido y comience a frotar con delicadeza sus manos sobre la cintura de Haru, pequeños movimientos casi invisibles que no podían percibirse a menos que se sintieran. Le gusta la sonrisa de su chica, siempre le ha gustado esa felicidad que Haru irradia sin importar la situación en la que se encontrase, y su sonrisa es una de las tantas cualidades que hacen a Azuma amarla con locura, y es que la hace verse tan linda, tan inocente, tan deseable. Ya no aguantando más, Tokaku toma la iniciativa y corta cualquier distancia existente entre sus rostros robando a su pareja un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido por ella.

Se mantienen en ese nivel, no quieren llegar muy lejos esa noche porque saben que a la mañana siguiente estarían demasiado cansadas para querer hacer algo, pero eso no impide que Haru rodeé el cuello de su amante en busca de más. Azuma sonríe entre el beso y por un breve instante puede olvidar todo lo que hace apenas unos segundos la acojonaba. Se separan un poco para tomar aire y luego continúan con un poco más de ansias. Escucha a Haru emitir un ligero gemido y Tokaku entre abre los ojos encontrándose con el bello rostro de la inocente Ichinose Haru con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo que la hacen verse más tierna de lo que de por sí ya es.

Optan por detenerse ahí. Rompen el beso lentamente y sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar. Haru tenía un sonrojo épico y eso a Tokaku le causo un poco de gracia. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero para su desgracia un llanto proveniente de la cama le robo las palabras de la boca y podría decirse que también a su novia porque en cuanto Rin comenzó a llorar esta acudió rápido a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rin?— Dice sentándose a lado de la criatura, la cual carga en brazos como si desde hace tiempo fuera su madre, pero eso no evito que siguiera llorando— Tal vez tiene hambre.

-Hay un biberón en la maleta, si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo- La asesina ya estaba por salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Haru hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Eso no será necesario, Tokaku-san.

-¿A qué te refieree~…?

Nada más darse la vuelta, la peli azul se encuentra con una escena que la hace poner los ojos como platos y los pelos de punta. Ahí, sentada en medio de la cama como si nada, esta su querida novia sonriente, con un seno descubierto, amamantando a la pequeña Rin que justamente había dejado de llorar. Le costó varios segundos asimilar lo que estaba viendo, sus pensamientos no eran más que balbuceos dignos de la repentina escasez que se formo en su mente.

-H-Haru, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!?— Exclama incrédula.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Tokaku-san?

Y en respuesta, la pobre mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tartamudear incoherencias sin poder apartar la mirada del pecho de su novia y de una Rin bien aferrada a él. La inocente normalidad con la que le hizo esa pregunta fue suficiente para que el cerebro de Azuma se fuera al sur a pasar el invierno. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que su sonrojo no se notara porque de repente su mente comenzó a hacerle ver una serie de comprometedoras imágenes que harían que cualquiera la tachara de pervertida ¿¡Es que Haru no tenia pudor, o que!? Rápidamente volvió a girarse a la puerta.

-No, no pasa nada, es que… necesito un poco de aire— Casi corriendo, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando a Haru y a Rin solas en la cama.

-Tokaku esta comportándose un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees, pequeña Rin?— Comento la oji rosa, sonriéndole a la bebé, que seguía centrada en alimentarse de su pecho— Ya regresara.

Cuando Rin pareció estar satisfecha Haru aprovecho para acomodarla en sus brazos dedicándose a mecerla suavemente en lo que tarareaba una canción de cuna para asegurarse de hacerla dormir más rápido. Mientras tanto, también observaba los rasgos de quien seria, de ahora en adelante, su hija; tenía la piel blanca, sus ojos radiaban tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo alegría, el color era parecido al de los suyos y, casualmente, su cabello era azul, pero no era un azul tan claro como el de su asesina, este era más oscuro, como azul rey o naval, y un poco más opaco que el de ella, sin mencionar que hasta más largo, y eso que se lo había dejado crecer un poco. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de aquella interesante casualidad del destino; Rin definitivamente parecía hija de ambas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la criatura por fin cayó dormida en los brazos de su nueva madre. Con sumo cuidado Haru la recostó de nuevo en la cama para evitar despertarla, ya pasaban de las doce de la noche tirando a ser la una de la madrugada e Ichinose estaba que se moría del sueño, sin mencionar que mañana tenía que asistir a la universidad, lo cual sería un problema de ahora en adelante teniendo a Rin, pero nada que un poco de paciencia no pudiese solucionar. Sería difícil, si, ya se había hecho una idea de que las dos se las iban a ver mal por un tiempo hasta que se acostumbraran a su nueva vida de padres. Haru tenía un poco de experiencia con niños, siempre soñó con el día en que formaría una familia con su futura pareja, Tokaku en este caso, y estaba segura conocer los cuidados básicos de un niño, el problema era su novia.

¿Cómo se vería la gran Azuma Tokaku cuidado de un bebé?

Río un poco ante el pensamiento. Seguramente sería un escándalo épico.

-¿Ya se durmió?— Escucho la voz de la asesina, quien entro sigilosamente a la habitación hablando en susurro.

-Sí, solo tenía hambre— Dijo en lo que tapaba su boca para cubrir un bostezo. Tokaku al notar eso dedujo de inmediato que debía estar agotada.

-Tienes sueño. Deberías dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad— Sugirió dirigiéndose al armario para sacar sus ropas de dormir.

En eso, Haru se da cuenta de algo.

-Tokaku, si Haru tiene que ir a estudiar mañana y tú tienes que irte también entonces, ¿quién se hará cargo de ella?

-Mañana no iré a trabajar— Haru la mira, sorprendida— Hable con Kaiba cuando estabas…, ya sabes, dándole de comer a Rin –Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tokaku al recordar la escena, y la pelirroja dejo escapar una risilla—; le dije que decidimos hacernos cargo de la hija de los Nagato y lo obligue a darme una semana libre para cuidarla en lo que planeamos mejor como nos haremos cargo de ella.

-Bueno, Haru está sorprendida de que Kaiba haya accedido a eso.

-Ni siquiera le di opción; era eso o iría personalmente a romperle los dedos— Dijo en lo que se desprendía de sus ropas de trabajo y se colocaba la pijama. Suspira y deja descansar su adolorido cuerpo en el cómodo colchón de su cama, con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña niña a su lado— Viéndolo así, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte. Yo me hare cargo de ella.

-P-pero, ¿Tokaku-san sabe algo sobre niños? Porque Haru también podría no ir a la escuela mañana…

-Ni hablar. Tú seguirás estudiando y yo cuidare a esta cosa en lo que regresas.

-No es una "cosa", es un bebé— Corrige la chica, un poco molesta de que Tokaku se dirigiera a su hija de esa forma.

-Lo que sea, de igual modo yo seré quien se encargue de ella por esta semana. Mientras tanto habrá que buscar a algún tipo de niñera o que se yo, pero ni tu vas a dejar de estudiar ni yo puedo dejar de ir a las misiones.

-¿Y si renuncias?

-Sabes que no puedo; hasta que se cumpla el plazo o se calmen los problemas entre sindicatos yo estoy atada a las órdenes de Kaiba.

Tokaku, que hasta el momento permanecía con los ojos cerrados a causa del cansancio voltea al otro lado de la cama donde se encuentra su amada, –ya con el pijama puesto— quien la mira con clara preocupación y eso le basta para deducir que la idea no le agrada mucho. Literalmente casi puede oler el grado de inseguridad que emana de ella y por supuesto que Tokaku no puede permitir eso, así que haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de aquel agotador día se levanta y coge una manta para después ir al otro lado de la cama que es lo bastante amplia para permitirle acomodarse al lado de la muchacha, quien al notar sus intenciones se recorre un poco más dándole espacio a la peli azul.

-Estas nerviosa ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso, es que… no estoy segura de que puedas controlar esto. Es muy diferente a una misión, necesitas conocer varias cosas que dudo la sepas.

-Tan difícil no puede ser.

-Eso piensas ahora, pero cuando tengas que darle de comer, bañarla, vestirla, cambiarle los pañales, hacer que duerma y entretenerla vas a cambiar de idea.

Y en ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo Tokaku se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cometer otro gravísimo error. Al principio pensó que no debería haber mucho problema, pero ahora que Ichinose le decía todo lo que tenía que hacer la asesina había entrado en una especie de pánico ¿Como se le ocurre decir que puede cuidar de Rin? Quería enmendar su error sin involucrar mucho a Haru, si, pero ahora que de daba cuenta su pobre amante iba a estar más involucrada de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado.

Inmediatamente volvió a pensar en todo y se dio cuenta que no tenía el conocimiento que Haru tenía para atender a un niño como era debido y arriesgarse a aprender de ensayo y error no era una opción en este caso. No quería que su novia dejara de ir a la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba aprender a cuidar a Rin, así que luego de meditarlo un rato descubrió que, otra vez, ya no le quedaba más opción.

Suspiro, derrotada una vez más por su inexperiencia. Demasiados problemas en un día.

-Tú ganas, Haru. Puedes quedarte conmigo a cuidar de esta cosa.

-¡Es un bebé! Y gracias— Dijo girándose hábilmente para abrazarla, acción que Azuma correspondió con gusto. Un segundo después, Haru beso su mejilla— Te amo, Tokaku.

-Yo también, Haru— Dice esbozando una media sonrisa a escondidas— Ya hay que dormir. Nos espera mucho trabajo mañana.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Poco después, las luces se apagaron y nuevamente el llanto de Rin volvió a escucharse en la habitación.

…

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no mejoraron mucho.

Rin había llorado buen rato la noche anterior y eso les resto a ambas mujeres varios minutos de precioso sueño. Haru primero la cargo por toda la habitación meciéndola en brazos en su fallido intento por tranquilizarla; luego le toco a Tokaku, y eso solo empeoro todo. El llanto de Rin mezclado con la poca paciencia que tenía la peli azul no era para nada una buena combinación, así que lejos de tranquilizar a la criatura, Tokaku solo logro que se alterara más. Fue todo un descubrimiento cuando se dieron cuenta que el oso de felpa que Tokaku había echado en la maleta era una especie de sedante para el pequeño demonio, porque nada más lo vio estiro sus bracitos para tomarlo y al poco rato volvió a quedarse dormida.

Esa mañana el infortunado despertador vibro en él momento menos adecuado y, por fin, en un ataque de ira y con la amenaza constante de que el demonio llorón despertaría en cualquier segundo, Tokaku lo agarro y lo estrello contra la pared para que se callara. Y así fue, pero termino hecho pedacitos en el piso. Ya luego se conseguirían otro.

-Buenos días, Tokaku— Saludo la adormilada oji rosa, a quien el impacto del despertador contra la pared había despertado.

-Buen día, Haru.

Poco después el bultillo a lado de la pelirroja empezó a moverse debajo de las sabanas tallándose los ojitos para acostumbrarse a la todavía tenue luz de la madrugada que entraba por las cortinas. Rin acababa de despertar, y de buen humor al parecer.

-¡Hola, Rin!— Exclamo la sonriente muchacha— Mírala, Tokaku, ¿no es linda?

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡Tokaku-san!

-¿Qué?

-Owwww, definitivamente Tokaku-san no tiene tacto con niños, ¿cierto, Rin?

Y por primera vez desde la noche anterior, la confusión en la pequeña criatura al no ver por ningún lado a sus legítimos padres fue más notoria ¿Quiénes eran esas personas tan… singulares?

Por su parte, a Tokaku y Haru aun les esperaban muchas cosas por hacer ese día.

Mañana de martes ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar con un bebé recién llegado?

**Antes que nada ¡Feliz navidad atrasada y Año Nuevo también! **

**Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el 2015 y con él el nuevo capitulo del fic y ¡el cumpleaños de Haru! Este es mi regalo de fin de año y de Navidad también, aunque no haya quedado muy bien, pero lo hago con cariño pa´ ustedes. En fin, espero que este año sea prospero para todos y cada uno, recuerden que Riux los ama. Y sin más me retiro bailando la macarena. ¡FELIZ AÑO 2015! Nos vemos.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


End file.
